Love on the Rocks
by lonelytourist
Summary: Ginny has been dating Harry for months now. And while she still cares for him, she can't help but notice a certain slytherin coming her way..I haven't made lemonade in a while, be gentle while drinking.


Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other charcters of locations. All of it is J. K's.

**Love on the Rocks**

By: stephro

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school year was coming to a close. And despite the fact that it was raining on this particular evening, the air was quite warm. The wind blew gently in through the open window in the library, rearranging Ginny's long red hair around her shoulders.

Ginny sat at the table quill in hand a blank piece of parchment before her, an expression of vacancy on her fair features. Ginny was suppose to be completing the charms essay which she had put to procrastination, and deeply regretting this auspicious decision she attempted to pull all the knowledge on the subject forward. However, nothing came. Harry was sitting next to her and had offered his help many times.. Each time Ginny refused. This Ginny didn't quite understand. She knew Harry was there for her, for anything. Weather it be in the form of help on a school assignment, personal issues concerning family. Or, especially so, wanton feelings of desire for him. Lately however, this openness and these feelings seemed to be dwindling.

Ginny still greatly cared for Harry. But her desires seem to be shifting. Shifting toward someone else. Ginny felt as if she were being pulled down a path she did not wish to follow. She still wanted to love Harry. But it seemed like every time she found herself in the same corridor as this other man. Whenever they were trapped on a shifting staircase together, or entering the great hall at the same moment, it was as if Harry did not exist and never had. Her desire only let her see that man at that moment in time. It didn't matter what rude comment was being issued from his lips. His arrogance simply made him more desirable to her. As if his power to say anything was a power over her.

He was the forrbiden fruit from the tree of knowledge. And Ginny, Eve. Waiting despratly for the serpent to tempt her.

The hour grew late and Ginny was Harry yawn out of the corner of her eye.

"You don't have to stay." Ginny said, eyes still on her blank parchment.

"I don't mind. I'm not that tired." Harry said, proving this statement untrue as he yawned for the second time. Ginny lifted her eyes to look at Harry, a gentle smile on her face.

"Harry, go to bed. I can finish up on my own."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Harry said. he got up to leave. but before he did so Harry kissed Ginny on her lips, gently. Ginny still loved Harry's kisses. But she knew that they would always be that way, gentle.

Ginny sat in the shadowed library alone, contemplating weather or not she would actually attempt to finishing the essay or just retire herself. She was just about to give up when she heard someone coming. There were footsteps headed in her direction. Ginny assumed that it was Harry, changing his mind and coming back to keep her company, as he so often did this. When Ginny looked up however, the boy heading toward her was not Harry. He was far from Harry, actually. His skin much paler than Harry's, his face surrounded by white-blond hair. His grey eyes starring directly ahead of him, past Ginny. He hadn't even registered her presence. And when he finally did so, his foot steps faulted for half a second, and then continued. His eyes now on Ginny and his path now directed toward her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Weaslette all alone in the dark." Malfoy said as he slowed, and eventually stopped across the table from Ginny.

"There are plenty of lit candles Malfoy. I would hardly call this the dark." Despite Ginny's hastened pulse whenever near Draco Malfoy, she was still able to keep the usual retort against him. She credited his to years of family and house rivalry. And the flat our hatred she had harboured for him for the past six years.

"Carefull with that tone Weasley. You might regret it." He said whilst leaning down and putting both hands flat on the table between them.

Words such as these no longer fueled her anger. Words such as these now fueled her excitement. "Shove off Malfoy. We know you're all talk and no action." Ginny did well to hide his new effect on her.

"You should know all about no action. I can feel the cold from here." He pretended a shiver at these words. Malfoy moved around the table to Ginny, who was now glaring at him. He sat on top of the table and next to Ginny so he was looking down at her. "What? Tongue tied is it?" His voice very smug as he said this. Ginny looked away from him. Afraid that her eyes would betray her. Malfoy slid down off the desk and was now sitting next to Ginny. There was a short pause before he spoke again. This time his words were quiet, almost a whisper. "What a beautiful sound. Love coming down." Ginny, not knowing how to react to this immediately turned her head to Malfoy. She hadn't realized how close they were. Their bodies barley and inch apart. Neither spoke. Yet as Ginny's eyes held steady upon his, Malfoy's eyes searched her features. For what, Ginny could not tell. Eventually however, Ginny was able to speak again.

"I said shove off Malfoy." Without another word, he got up and left Ginny alone in the candle light.

Ginny waited a few minutes to leave herself. Hpoing that his would ensure a Malfoy free path back to Gryffindor Tower. While she was walking down the corridor however, she heard something that immediately caught her attention.

"Ginny..." She heard her name being issued from a near by classroom. Ginny stopped and turned back to classroom, starring at the door then slowly, she moved toward it. Curiosity overcoming her, she put her hand on the door knob and turned slowly. Finding the door to be unlocked she pulled the door back far enough for her to see into the dark classroom, the only light coming from the occasional lightning strike in the distance. Ginny opened the door a little wider, and was finally able to see the source of the voice, and the only occupant of the dark room with his back turned to the door. Ginny could see Draco Malfoy.

He was breathing heavily. And while his left had gripped the side of the table he was sitting on, as if to keep his balance. To stop him from falling completely into oblivion. His right hand was hidden from Ginny in front of him, and Ginny knew what was causing his heavy breathing, what was now causing her to rise. Ginny knew that turning her own back on this scene would be the smartest decision. Staying, however, would be the gratifying decision.

As Ginny cotinued watching the man before her, renewed excitement began to build in her center. Ginny's breath grew even more labored. She bit her lip trying to mask to sounds of her panting.

Another moan escaped Draco's lips, sending Ginny's mind into a frenzy. She wanted desperately to be the one he was with, not just the one he was thinking about. Ginny could feel the haze consume her. The lustful haze that obscured her vision and took her body into possession whenever she though of Draco while she alone. Not able to ignore the pressure any longer, Ginny slid her right hand under her skirt, up and over her blue lace panties. Ginny began to caress herself, sliding her fingers between her slit occasionally, building the already prevalent moisture and excitement alike. Her eyes closed out of pleasure, but against her will, taking the sight of Draco away from her. Hoping that the rain hitting the window panes would continue to mask her presence, Ginny moved her finger work and slipped two fingers into her center, letting out the softest of moans. Ginny began to pump in and out. Keeping at this. In and out, in and out. faster and faster she went. Ginny gripped the door harder as she felt the approaching climax.

"Oh gods!" Ginny was nearing the brink.

Suddenly, Someone gripped her wrist and pulled her hand out from under her skirt. Ginny opened her eyes to see Draco holding her wrist tightly between them. His eyes beard down on her, The grey orbs as cold as ever, yet there was something there, something unmistakable. Her starred into her eyes with lust, pure and passionate. Ginny's heart beat faster as she looked up into his eyes. The, tightening his grip on her, he pulled her fully into the classroom, roughly shoving her against the wall and slamming the door. Pressing his body to hers, Draco took her other wrist into his had and held them together over her head. His free hand then was placed softly on her neck, holding there for awhile, adoring the feel of her skin and the flush that now made its way there at his touch. His fingers trailed gently don her neck, down her chest, to the top button of her blouse. he tugged on it and it popped open with ease. Before he continued however, he spoke. His voice holding immense strength and dangerous discipline.

"Are you affraid of this?"

"Yes." Ginny said, her voice unsteady as she raised her eyes to look at Draco.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes." She said without a hint of hesitation.

Before Ginny knew it her hands were free. Draco grabbed Ginny by the waist, spinning her around and dropping her on a near by desk. And before she could gain her barrings, Draco's had collided with hers. Instantly Ginny felt the heat of passion she never knew was in her, certainly not with Harry. With Draco everything was different, everything was more, it was better.

Wanting more of him Ginny parted her legs and wrapped them around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. She could now feel his very evident arousal pressing against her center. Ginny moaned and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth while at the same time he continued on her blouse. Ginny wound her fingers up through his hair, causing Draco to emit an unmistakable growl.

Draco removed her blouse. And taking no time at all he quickly disgaurded the rest of her clothing until she sat before him, nude and perfect. Draco baked away to Ginny's displeasure, taking the sight of her in. His eyes wandered her entire body. And continued to do so even when she spoke.

"Draco...please." Ginny pleaded, a mixture a lust and desperation in her eyes.

"Tell me what you want Ginny."

"You. I only want you."

Draco returned his eyes to hers before he spoke. " Get over here and prove it." He commanded. Ginny immediately closed the distance between them. As she stood before him she hastily removed clothing till all he was left in was his black boxers. Draco stopped Ginny, lowering her to the ground and following suit. The stone was cold beneath her, but she cared less. She was on fire. They both were.

Draco attacked Ginny mouth once more, taking complete possession over her. Ginny moved her hands down his back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. She began to push them down but Draco suddenly pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her hands tightly.

"Stop." Ginny obeyed, but wanting more she bucked up beneath him. Draco smirked down at her. "Not yet." He said before lowering his mouth to her breast. Ginny bit her lip hard, trying to suppress the moan that his had caused. Draco took his time with her breasts, alternating between them, before moving down her stomach. each kiss to her sent electric shocks down her body. And as his mouth traveled lower and lower, the shocks became even more powerful as he got closer to her wet core. Draco positioned himself between her legs. He stopped and looked up into Ginny's eyes as she looked down on him. The side of his mouth curved slightly upward, taking satisfaction in what he was about to do.

He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked slowly between Ginny's folds, tasting her for the first time. Ginny's head tilted back and her eyes closed, reveling in the new found pleasure Draco was providing her. She moved her hand to Draco, tangling it in his hair and urging him to continue. For the first time that evening, he obeyed her. Draco continued, licking between her folds and only occasionally flicking the tip of his tongue over Ginny's clit. She tried to maneuver him to that one spot, but he refused her. Suddenly however, Draco slipped tow of his fingers inside of her and began to pump ferociously.

"Draco!" Ginny moaned, arching her back and gripping his hair even tighter. He continued his his tongue and fingers simultaneously. Ginny's breathing became harsh and he knew she would come soon. Helping toward climax even further Draco moved his mouth to her clit as she had wanted. He suddenly took it into his mouth and sucked on her hardly. Causing her to scream his name in ecstasy.

With Ginny's eyes closed she tryed to regain the ability to think clearly and breath noramlly. Before she could however, Draco's mouth was right by her ear, sending shivers down her once more as she felt his warm and even breathing. With her eys still closed he spoke to her.

"My turn." He whispered to her. Abruptly, Draco entered fully into Ginny. His hard member filling her completely. Ginny's eyes opened wide at the the sudden pleasure of finally having him inside of her. After nights of dreaming of this, and days thinking of nothing but this. She finally had him. Draco stilled for a moment, savoring her warmth around him. "Oh gods." He said in a hushed voice before he began his movements.

Draco slowly began to move. Pulling out of her almost completly before pushing back into her once more. He continued slowly in and out of her. The slow pace was driving Ginny insane. She wanted him to move faster. Right now she didn't want slow and tender love making. She wanted hard and passionate fucking.

"Faster." She finally said, not able to stand the slowness. Draco opened his eyes and looked down into hers. He smiled down at her, as if she had said the magic word. Draco picked up his pace, moving faster and harder in and out of her. Ginny began to feel the coil in her tighten as he pushed her even faster the the cliff in the approaching distance. She gripped his shoulders and pulled at him, urging him onward. Draco's thrusting picked up once more. and he could feel her begin to tighten. Draco moved his hand from beside her and began to stimulate her clit as her continued to pound into her.

"Please Draco. Please don't stop!" Draco did as she wished and applied even more pressure to the nerve.

"Ginny, open your eyes." He said in a husky voice and staggered breath. She did, and looked up into his eyes. He maintained his movements as he held her eyes. He spoke again in the same voice. "Come for me Ginny."

"Oh gods." Ginny's eyes rolled up into the back of her head before closing them completely. Draco pounded into her harder now, applying more pressure to her clit. He could feel her walls collapse around him. "OH, Draco!" She screamed at last. Once again overcome with ecstasy and lost in wonderful oblivion.

Draco moved into her once more before coming himself. Spent of energy he collapsed onto Ginny before forcing himself to roll off her. He lied on his back next to Ginny before pulling her close and and holding her to him. She nuzzled into his side, feeling completely protected by him, feeling completely safe. Yet some where inside her was still the feeling of danger, hidden by the waves of bliss crashing over them both.

After a while Draco sat up and began to collect his clothing.

"I don't want you to go." Ginny said, hoping that it wasn't the wrong thing to say. Thankfully she was not met with cynicism.

"I don't want to go. But if I stay, this won't be easy." He said, turning his head to look at her still laying form.

"Out there it won't be easy. But in here alone," She paused and lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling the soft skin she already missed. "In here it's perfect."

Draco sat in conteplation for a moment before tossing the clothes he had collected to the side and shifting to lean over Ginny, his hands now on either side of her. "This is the last time Weasley."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."


End file.
